


Drabbles

by determination-saved (Firetype55), Firetype55



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/determination-saved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: Random prompt drabble





	1. Mess Up

**Author's Note:**

> Mysterious drabble!

"I've had it up to here! You need to stop putting yourself down like that!" Squirrel glares at her girlfriend, who forces a grin.

"It's true. I'm a fuck up." Sarah states simply, unable to keep eye contact. "You were terrified of me! I KILLED MY FRIENDS! I KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"You were manipulated!" Squirrel shoots back, flinching at Sarah's shouting.

"Yeah well I'm the one who LISTENED to her! If I hadn't done that, then maybe Momo wouldn't hate me, Cisza wouldn't want to fuckin STAB me-" Or well, at least, she thought the silent boy wanted to stab her. "AND MY OWN SISTER WOULDN'T BE TERRIFIED OF ME!" 

Squirrel stares silently at Sarah, tears falling. "You still don't need to put yourself down."

"Hah. I need to do a whole lot more than that, but I doubt you want to hear about it." The halfling felt so numb inside. She just wanted to go throw herself down into Ebott and die again, but this time for good. 

But Squirrel was having none of that, clearly knowing exactly what the other meant, as she pulls Sarah into a tight hug, resting her head on the halfling's shoulder. "Nope. Time to calm down. We're staying here until you're calm and don't want to- to throw yourself into Ebott for the third time."

Sarah chuckles, then starts laughing, tears running down her face. "God... you're an idiot, y'know that, Squirrel? ... I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah."


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel tries to make Sarah a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but meh

"Can you try this for me? I want to make sure it tastes sweet but not overly sweet!"

Aurey looks up at the voice, to see Squirrel holding a small piece of cake. "Huh?"

"Oh. Uh. I'm... trying to make Sarah a cake." She scratches the back of her neck, putting the piece in front of Aurey.

"Oh!" She giggles, then takes a bite of cake. "Mmmm... knowing Sis, it's good!" Aurey gives the taller girl a thumbs up. 

"Oh thank goodness." Squirrel sighs, grinning.

"Hey what's going on?" Sarah peeks her head in.

"GAH!"


	3. Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst I wrote about an au.

The news of her sisters death shattered Sarah.  
_

The war was in full blaze. She stopped paying attention to the days months ago, but she thinks it might be Wednesday (its not, its Friday). But she doesn't even have to look at the calendar to know what the date is. 

Sarah's one year older than she'll ever be. 

-

The war was almost over now. The monsters and halflings were pushing the humans back. Dates and times blurred together, and everyone she knew was gone. 

She was only reminded by the saddened smiles of those around her.

She was 2 years older than she'd ever be.

-

They had won the war, and banished the humans Underground. In Sarah's anger, she kicked her dad into the hole in Ebott. He had failed to protect her mom, so why should Sarah care about him?

Harrison Charles Lee had gently knocked on her door, with a sad smile and soft words of "Are you alright, General?"

She wouldn't respond, for she was unsure how to. She was almost another year older than Aurey would ever be.

-

Sarah sat in the 'Golden Grove Sanitarium', having admitted herself in hopes of getting past what had happened.

Cryptid was the last one besides herself.... and they were still dead anyways. She hadn't even known they were still around before arriving here. She thought their spirit had vanished with Justin's death.

But now, Sarah could feel her time running out. Determination only gets you so far, after all. And it wasn't her own, either. Liquid determination, from before the humans were sealed. 

Her HoPe was completely gone anyways. And now, without that supply of determination, the halfling knew she was going to die. 

But it didn't matter anyways. 

Because now she was three years older than Aurey would ever be. 

And now, she could see her again. Sarah was older than when she had last seen Aurey.

But it didn't matter in the end anyways.


	4. Das Gay, Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Sarah was gay. God she was so fucking gay, and she knew it, as she watched Squirrel tell puns in sign. But Jesus Christ, she did NOT realize just how gay she was, at least, not until she started dating Squirrel. 

But now it was painfully obvious, by how she was dying from some simple puns. She happens to glance over at Squirrel just as the other looks up, their eyes meeting for barely a second before Sarah's hiding in her wings, face flushed. For the love of Asgore, this girl was going to be the death of her.

She peeks out at Squirrel from between her messy feathers, only to see that Squirrel is right there in front of her, smiling.

"You okay?" She signs, and Sarah's heart melts from her soft smile. 

"Y- yeah... I'm fine." She chuckles, folding her wings so they rest against her back. "Y'just caught me by surprise, tibia honest." A snicker escapes her, grinning as Squirrel giggles at her pun. 

"You dork." Squirrel smiles, and Sarah rolls her eyes, smirking.

"Says the megadork." She boops Squirrel's nose, grinning at the growing blush on her girlfriend's face. "Whaaaat~?"

"You're evil." She then flops on top of Sarah, grinning.

"Heyyyyy! Says the one pinning me!" Sarah huffs. 

"And? It's revenge." 

"Yeah yeah, shush, love." 

[ *That's gay, fam.]

"cRYPTID-"


	5. Birthday

Asriel walks through the silent graveyard near New Home, dull red eyes scanning for a name, a small grocery bag in his paw. As soon as he spots it, he sighs, smiling, feeling numb. "Howdy...." he sits down in front of it.

"Sometimes... I wish for falling, y'know? Just... wish for the release? Falling through the air, just some sortta relief." The goat monster is barely audible.

It's been far too many years since they came to the Surface, since he was saved. Far too many years since Asriel Dreemurr met that sweet little 12 year old named Aurey Kazuraba....

And it had been 12 years since she died. 

God, he hated how humans died of old age... but monsters? They keep living. 

"I... I miss you, Sis." He didn't call her that in life and he regret it.... or... he did. But she wasn't there to hear it. 

("LET MY SISTER GO!") 

The words echo through his mind, a silent, resolute young voice accompanying them. 

".... I miss you so much. I brought you your favorite candy..." 

Empty wrappers sit nearby, neatly folded, as if someone had took the effort to make everything look presentable. Asriel puts the bag by the wrappers, then pushes himself to his feet.

"Well... Mom's expecting me...." He turns away, eyes closed. 

"Happy birthday, Aurey..."


	6. New Year

It was a new year. She should have been happy...

And yet, she wasn't. She was still the same, bitter, irate person....

She stares at the pin in her hands, a pin that had caused nothing but trouble.

With a grunt, she drops it on the ground, her foot coming down to smash it. 

It was a new year, and she was happy as the dust disappeared.

It was a new her.


	7. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah realizes a truth she had long since denied.

Sarah knew that she kept messing up, but honestly, the fiasco at Nap Club was a wake-up call, as she recalled it after the mess with Flare.

Her sister was terrified of her.

Momo was definitely terrified of her. 

Well, she thought the other perseverance soul was terrified of her, anyways.

She had denied the truth for so long, but it had just smacked her in the face, hard. 

Sarah Kazuraba was toxic, plain and simple. 

It was a wonder that Momo managed to deal with her for so long, honestly. 

But this had to end. No more toxicity, or... whatever the word was. She wasn't sure, honestly. Not that it mattered. 

First things first, though: dealing with something that's haunted her for too long. Sarah pulled a pin from her pocket, the familiar shape of a sword shining in the light somehow comforting. She scowled at it, dropping it onto the ground, before crushing it beneath her foot.

She was not helping Arrow anymore. Dash could do what he wanted, she was done being their puppet. 

She was done being a wanted criminal, done being violent, done being perceived as an asshole.

"Their puppet strings can't hold me down, so patiently they watch our town.... soon abnormal won't be the norm, once more we've passed the storm," she mumbled, heading to Hotland. 

The lab opened with a slam of a button, and Sarah headed inside.

Sarah knew exactly how to get into the True Lab, finding the hidden elevator and pressing the button for the lowest level. 

The halfling shoved everything off of the table, watching it hit the floor. It was a familiar room to Sarah, the DT Extractor suspended above her head.

Notes, old and falling apart, were placed on the table. They were her only chance to reverse what she did- her saving grace, in a way. Death was said to be irreversible, but she was alive once more, proving that wrong. 

Now then, she had someone to save.


	8. The Deal

Aurey nervously looks between the figure, about to attack, and her shadow.

"Aurey, if you don't let me help, we are BOTH gonna DIE!" Mayhem shouts in her head.

"oKAY OKAY FINE DEAL, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE AGAIN-" 

Her shadow grins, jumping up to reveal Mayhem- only for her to disappear again the second the other figure makes a move. 

Aurey feels a force just TELLING her to move, so... she does. 

"Mayhem... was that....?" She knows the answer, but... She had to be sure.

"Yep. Now c'mon, keep up!"


	9. Idealization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire wakes up with many thoughts in his head.   
> (Tw suicide idealization)

Fire jolts up from a nap, holding a hand over his heart... 

What... was that feeling...? 

Running from a creature unimaginable, but imagined in his own mind regardless... 

...

He lets out a sigh, staring at the ground. Even after all those years, he still couldn't get over how everything has hurt him.

He still couldn't escape his own head.

Couldn't escape who he was.

Who he hurt.

The fact that he hurts. Or the fact that no matter who he befriends, they'll be gone in what feels like an instant to him.

Looking up, he catches sight of the chess board, the pieces discarded off to the sides. He was once trapped in a bloody, twisted game of chess...

But now, he's not.

And he doesn't know what to do with his life.

"Mmm... is it even life if... you can't die?" He mumbles to himself, rubbing his arm. 

He could just... erase himself. 

Erase his file, and just...

Disappear.

He could be free from this... unlife, or whatever it would be called.

At some point in his distress, he started gripping his arms, shoving the sleeves up and digging his nails into the bare skin.

He only really notices it when it starts hurting a lot more, prompting him to look down, spotting the golden blood trickling slowly down his arms. 

Just another reminder that, no matter how badly he wanted to be, he wasn't human.

He could never BE human.

And he could never leave this place. As long as this timeline exists, he has to be here.

He's a freak.

An abomination.

A monster.

Something that no one word could describe. 

He was...

a god. 

But he didn't want to be.


	10. Crossing a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns what happens when you cross a god.

"Fire." A rough voice calls out. "Hand over your soul. I won't hesitate if you refuse."

The god doesn't have to turn around to know who's standing there: Sarah Kazuraba. 

The one who slaughtered them all.

Chuckling, he turns around. "I'd find your attempt funny if I didn't know what happens to you in the end."

Raising his right hand, an orange glow surrounds it, and he moves to attack...

But doesn't. 

Instead, Sarah finds herself an unwilling spectator as she watches herself fall from on top of a warehouse-

She knows that warehouse.

SHE KNOWS THAT FACE! 

She has to watch as she... throws something... at Dash, and another figure she doesn't recognize, the resulting explosion sending her careening off the edge of the building.

And the resulting transformation that occurs. 

It happens while she's falling, but the vision ends before she can see what she becomes.

And when she looks up?

The god is gone.


End file.
